Et c'était le meilleur d'entre tous
by Troublant
Summary: [Mini-OS] Beaucoup de jeu se sont déroulés, il y a eu le premier, l'ébauche de ce rouage meurtrier mais qui n'était pas encore enclenché. Quand est-ce que cela a vraiment commencé? Quand il y a eu le meilleur d'entre tous, le premier vainqueur...


**Note de l'autrice:** **Nouvelle sur ce fandom, je me lance avec un mini OS, sans prétention, je ne sais pas si je vais transformer ceci en recueil ou alors je vais faire une fic mais qui sera de toute manière à part. Peut-être les deux comme j'ai une idée de fic sur ce fandom depuis longtemps et là comme ça, pourquoi pas un recueil sur les vainqueurs, dans ce cas là je changerais le titre ou pas, cela dépendra comment je tournerais le recueil...**

 **Précision: c'est l'une des premières moissons, pas la première qui n'a pas eu de vainqueur. Cela raconte donc le premier vainqueur revenu vivant de ces jeux :)**

* * *

 **Et c'était le meilleur d'entre-tous**

Le premier vainqueur. Le véritable. Il n'y en avait jamais eu d'autres avant. Que lui. Cela donnait bien l'espoir de survivre mais cela étouffait dans l'œuf, l'envie de se battre, n'étant plus que des humains abattus face à cet engrenage. Les emportant tous dans ces carnages.

Les téléspectateurs les décortiquaient de toute part à travers un écran lorsque la Moisson venait. Cette attente insupportable, la peur, la fébrilité d'angoisse et d'impatience chez les concurrents. Et la jouissance de ceux qui les scrutaient plus tard sous les feux des projecteurs. Des êtres détonnant sous ses paraître extravagant dont les participants rencontraient.

Ces êtes vagissant dans les tribunes, chez eux, partout, ces vautours les observaient tels des charognards attendant leur mort.

La mort, arme d'un pion, qui viendrait les embrasser, les sublimant.

Avant que ce même pion se fasse dévorer à son tour. Parce qu'elle l'était partout. La faucheuse jouissant de toutes ses âmes qu'elle arrachait; sanguinaire, à leur corps, à travers les armes de ces enfants. Enfants qui n'en étaient plus. Depuis bien longtemps.

Et qu'elle prenait en elle à leur tour. Tous.

Sauf un.

Le meilleur.

C'était le meilleur pour avoir survécu.

A vaincre les autres joueurs de ce jeu macabre.

Entre ses arbres dont leur sang maculaient leurs troncs.

Tout comme l'humidité coulait sur les joues des proches.

De cette horreur.

Le désespoir montait en eux, en vain. Parce que c'était finit. Mais qu'ils aurait pu faire quelque chose. Ne pas les laisser partir. Les cacher. Les enfouir loin d'ici. Mais c'était impossible.

Au début, ils n'étaient que fureur qu'on leur prennent leur enfants. Leur amis. Leur être si précieux.

Et cette attente, cet espoir alors qu'ils regardaient, les yeux fixés. La lumière s'éteignant alors qu'ils les voyaient s'effondrer sur le sol sans un bruit. le silence assourdissant leur oreille. Oh, il y avait eu des soulèvements mais que minimes. Ils étaient épuisés. De tout.

Et pourtant...

C'était cette fois-là où un avait pu survivre, pour la première fois.

Où la sauveur d'avoir un vainqueur était là. Où sa force était applaudi par ces innombrables spectateurs. C'était la première fois que l'un avait survécu. Que l'un était déclaré vainqueur. Il pouvait presque entendre les cris. D'extase. Alors que la pluie dégoulinait le long de son visage en de longues traces humides.

Il s'était relevé. Fort. Mais vide. Yeux vitreux. Alors que son adversaire s'effondra à terre. Le dernier.

On l'observait. Les téléspectateurs du Capitole devaient sans doute l'acclamer dans leur folie usuelle.

Et pourtant...

Tout ce qu'il regardait, tout ce à quoi il pensait. C'était son adversaire à terre. A cette énième vie éteinte. Peut-être que la pensée que rien n'était terminé le traversait. Mais quoiqu'il en soit il fixait ce corps.

Sans vie. La yeux écarquillées. Un visage flou. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître cet adversaire. Il ne pouvait même plus voir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Non. Tout ce qu'il entendait était son cœur battre sourdement. Son estomac se tordre encore et encore. Mais cette fois-ci pas de peur. Il ne savait même plus s'il l'avait ressentit. Avant qu'il gagne.

Il...il.

Sa main toucha son visage froid. Glacial. Alors que le vent griffait son corps, l'enserrait dans un étau. L'empêchant de dire un mot. Alors qu'on annonçait sa victoire.

On attendait surement une réaction de sa part. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'un néant abyssal en lui.

Son visage blanchit. Presque translucide dans cette lucidité qui le traversait. Que tout ne faisait que commencer. Que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Son âme meurtri en était témoin. Ne demandant plus que la délivrance pour les années à venir. Ne demandant plus qu'on le fauche.

Tout comme son adversaire qu'il a fauché de cette hache.

Et cette sensation lancinante que le vide grandissant en lui n'était que le début.

Le début de la folie de ces jeux.

Car s'il avait réussi à vaincre, au fond il n'avait fait que survivre. Et jusqu'au bout, il ne ferait que ça, mettant à terre cette volonté qui avait pourtant embrasait jusque là Panem tout entier. Celle de se battre pour vivre. Celle de refuser de participer à ce massacre.

Et lui, devra supporter cette responsabilité. D'être la première pièce faisant tourner la machine meurtrière et dont l'espoir de ces familles, de ces enfants résideraient en cette mince certitude qu'un pourrait au moins rentrer en vie.

En vie mais plus mort que vif.

Il avait été le meilleur en rentrer en vie pour Panem.

Il avait été le meilleur d'entre-tous pour le Capitole.

Le premier à vaincre.

Mais le dernier à mettre fin à la vie d'avant.

Ce n'était que le début de cette roue du hasard et meurtrière.

Et il en avait été la merveilleuse pièce.

C'était pourquoi lorsque les appareils virent à lui. Se posant devant lui. Et qu'on lui parla, il ne réussit rien à dire. Ne sachant plus comment ouvrir la bouche. Cette bouche ouverte qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir que sur le visage de ce cadavre à ses pieds. Cette image ne le lâchant plus comme s'il n'en avait plus d'autre.

Que celle-là.

Et c'était peut-être le cas.

Pour cela que lorsque ces masses informes se dirigèrent vers lui le prenant son bras. Et plus tard, lui posant des questions... Plus qu'une seule pensée l'envahissait...

"Qui suis-je?"

La meilleure marionnette dont les fils s'étaient coupés. Brutalement. Ne laissant plus qu'un être dont le néant l'avait submergé.

C'était la meilleure victime de cette machine.

* * *

 **Voilà, merci de votre lecture ^^  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


End file.
